


Sensational

by drakaryss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Good 80s Music, Rollerskating, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Reader takes Vanya roller skating.





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Like one [1] curse word?
> 
> A/N: My baby girl Vanya needs a break, let me give it to her. Also, this is super short so uh, my bad.

To say Vanya Hargreeves was nervous would be an understatement, she was absolutely terrified. Being a Number Seven in her family, she didn’t really go out much as a child. She was always trapped in the academy or observing missions with her father, so it’s no wonder the introverted woman was as anxious as she was. 

“Vanya, are you alright?” A soft voice called, snapping Vanya from her momentary trance. Vanya turned to her girlfriend, who regarded her with the kindest of smiles. Shaking herself out of her daze, she nervously smiled back at the woman currently lacing her skates.

“I spaced out again, didn’t I?” She asked, scratching her cheek anxiously. This earned a nod from Y/N, who took Vanya's hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m sorry, it’s been a really long week,” Vanya explained. It was true. Her father had passed, and she had had a massive falling out with her siblings, so having fun wasn't exactly on her to-do list. But when Y/N called to invite her roller skating, how could she say no? 

Y/N nodded in understanding from her spot on the ground. “Hey, you don't have to apologize. I know this week has been tough on you.” She said, slightly tilting her head to the side to look up at Vanya. “Do you still want to do this?” Y/N asked, momentarily halting her actions. 

“Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry.” Vanya reassured her girlfriend, watching her smile as she finished lacing her skates. Y/N stood, her skates already maker her a head taller than Vanya. Taking her hands, Vanya stood on wobbly legs, clinging on to Y/N's arms to keep herself steady. “I'm sorry, I've haven’t done this in a while.” She apologized, earning a small laugh from the woman she was currently using as a lifeline. 

“It's alright, love. Here.” Y/N spoke softly, taking Vanya’s hands and gliding backward, tugging Vanya along with her. Soon enough, the two women stood by the entrance to the rink. Y/N stepped in first, helping a reluctant Vanya into the rink. 

“Actually, I don’t know if I can do this,” Vanya sighed, suddenly very aware of all the people skating in circles around the rink. Y/N cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks, tilting her head to look at her with a reassuring smile. 

“Sure you can, love. Come on.” Y/N began, bending her knees slightly before pointing one of her skates outward and lightly pushing off with the other one, feeling the four wheels begin to move her forward. After she was only a few feet away, she turned to Vanya, extending her arms out in her direction. “Come on, Vanya. You can do it.” She encouraged. 

Vanya took a deep breath before nodding resolutely, doing her best to copy Y/N’s movement, but letting out a sharp gasp as one of her skates gave out under her. Luckily, Y/N was quick to act and caught Vanya before she could fall. Both women dissolved into a fit of giggles before Y/N got her steady on their skates. “Okay, let’s try that again.” Y/N encouraged, to which Vanya nodded, taking her girlfriend’s hand as she led them around the rink. “Left, right, left, right.” Y/N repeated, showing Vanya the movements once again. Vanya struggled a bit at first, but after a few minutes of slight wobbles and a few words of encouragement, she got the hang of it.

“There you go! Told you you could do it!” Y/N smiled brightly, turning to look at Vanya, who looked just as happy as she did. It had been a while since she had seen Vanya this happy, truly. It was a beautiful sight, Y/N thought, apparently too caught up in her own thoughts to notice she was rapidly approaching another couple of skaters. 

“Y/N, watch out!” Vanya called, pulling Y/N towards her too hard and causing them both to collapse on the ground. “Shit, sorry!” Vanya apologized, but Y/N only laughed, tilting her head to look at Vanya, who couldn’t help but join in. After the laughter died down, Vanya took a deep breath, letting it out in the form of a shaky sigh.

“I love you.” Vanya said over the sound of “Tell It To My Heart” blasting over the rink’s speakers. Y/N was momentarily taken aback by Vanya’s sudden confession, her heart pounding erratically against her chest as she listened. “All my life, I’ve been treated me like I’m inferior and ordinary. But you,” Vanya paused, a dark blush coating her cheeks. “You treat me like I’m worth something, you know? You make me feel like I’m anything but ordinary, and I love you. I… I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” She finished. Y/N stared up at her with the dumbest grin on her face, cupping Vanya’s face between her hands and leaning forward, capturing Vanya’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Y/N spoke. “I love you too, Vanya.” She whispered, shortly kissing her girlfriend again before standing up and offering her hand for Vanya to take, which she did, standing with a smile. Hand-in-hand, Vanya and Y/N skated in circles around the rink. Y/N leaned close to Vanya’s ear suddenly, speaking softly. “You were never ordinary to me. You’re fascinating, enthralling. Vanya, you’re sensational.”


End file.
